Walking on heaven's cloud: Percabeth, Percy
by Darth Golondor
Summary: Percabeth. A short letter from Percy to Annabeth where he explains his feelings for her. This the first story in my Walking on heaven's cloud series.


**Walking on heaven's clouds: Percabeth, Percy.**

Dearest Annabeth,

if you read this letter, you're probably first wondering why a Seaweed Brain would write a letter. You probably will be shocked that I, that's right, me Perseus Jackson, have written a letter to you. Let me get this strait. We have been now married for 10 years now and known each other for almost 20 years. We have two amazing kids, Bianca Silena Jackson and Luke Charlie Jackson. In a few days it is our 10th wedding anniversary and still even after 10 years of marriage, I still can't believe that someone as beautiful and smart as you have married me.

I remember the day, I had met you. The first time I saw you, I thought you were just an annoying know-it-all. I won't beat around the bush. It was not love at first sight, no our relationship has started rocky with our parents being rivals and our contrast personalities clashing against each other. As we went on more quests together, I got to know you better. I saw your strengths and your weaknesses, your fears and your hopes, your past and your present. I still know when you told me about your past and your adventures with Thalia and Luke. All I felt was anger, anger towards Luke, that he dared to hurt you after you told me about it. Back then I thought it was a more brotherly thought, that I would feel that for every friend, if they would have experienced the same. But it wasn't. Through our many adventures together we bonded. I didn't saw you as the annoying know-it-all girl anymore and I wasn't the brainless git for you anymore. When you were captured by Atlas, all I wanted was to kill Atlas for what he had done to you and rescue you. Again I had denied my feelings. In the next few months my feelings for you were put to the test when I met Rachel and Calypso. Rachel was different from the others. She was firstly not a demigod and was totally cool in her own way. Calypso was also special in her own way. She cared for me when I got stranded on her island and she never lost her mind despite her awful punishment. I could have chose one of them, it would be easy to hook up with Rachel or stay with Calypso for eternity, but I didn't. You want to know why, you were the reason. Every time they talked to me, you somehow crossed my mind. When Rachel has kissed me before me and Beckendorf **(I know it's Beckendorf and I, but this is Percy's letter, not mine)** have attacked the titan's ship, the only thing I could think off was you. And when Calypso offered me to stay with her, you crossed my mind again. I had to think how I would wasted my chance to finally have a life with you and imagined you to grow up with someone others, happy and without me. Funnily how they are our friends now, with Calypso happily married to Leo and Rachel (after she spoke to Apollo) married to Reyna. They both deserve happiness.

You can't imagine how lucky I felt when we finally kissed under water. Till today this is one of my most special moments in my life and it was the only thing in my life that I never regretted, getting together with you. You may not know this, but the day after we kissed I swore something to you. You were asleep at that day and I was sitting beside you admiring your beauty. When I saw you I thought back to all our happy memories that we had with each other, something I never wanted to forget, so I swore something to you. I swore on the River of Styx that I would never ever forget you Annabeth Chase, even if I die, even if I lose my memories, I would never forget you. That is the reason why your name was the only thing I could remember when Hera took my memories. Thinking back, I'm not even angry at Hera anymore for taking my memories or we would have never met our amazing friends. Good thing we made our peace with Hera now. Being constantly cheated by your husband is something that would make everyone bitter. I don't blame her for being who she is. I would never cheat on you even if my life would be at risk.

That promise wasn't my only one to you. After we reunited, I made a second promise. I don't think I ever felt this happy when I finally saw you again after months at Camp Jupiter. You're the light in my life and I don 't want to only have past memories with you. No I want create new ones, spending my life together and most importantly. Never leave you again. I can still sometimes hear you scream in your sleep for me, because you thought I was kidnapped. I never wanted to see you in pain anymore. So I promised on the river of Styx that I would never ever leave you again. And I haven't broke my promise. I fell together with you in Tartarus, something I don't regret. A life without you would be a thousand times worse than living in Tartarus. And even after we fell in, I knew that we would make it out of there. You know why? Because I had you and that was all I needed to break out of this hell.

Now look at us. We are married, have two beautiful children and live a happy life, something not every demigod can say from themselves. I love you Annabeth. If someone would have told my 12-year-old self, that I love you, then he would have laughed furiously thinking that was a joke. But I am not my 12-year-old self anymore. I am a grown man now and I love you. I love every single thing about you. Your gray eyes, your blond hair, your smartness, your fascination for architecture, your braveness and kindness, I even love your fatal flaw, because without it, you wouldn't be you. And you know what I love the most of you. That you never left my side, that you chose me out of all people in this universe, even if I constantly annoyed you, even if I wasn't on the same intellectual level as you, but you still chose me. And that is something I thank the fates everyday. That they have brought me my sun, the engine in my life. I thank them everyday that I have ever met you, because without you I wouldn't be the man that I would be today. And therefore I say:

I love you Annabeth Chase, always had and always will

Your seaweed brain husband

Percy

 **Hey guys, this shall be my first fic in my Walking on heaven's cloud series. Percybeth is just so cute. So I started with that. There maybe will be a letter from Annabeth to Percy, we shall see. So you guys have any suggestions which couple I shall take next? I not only thought of Percy Jackson couples, but of other couples of other series, like Romione or NaruSaku (I know it's not canon, but I am a NaruSaku hardcore shipper, Sakura haters can piss off) or Sonamy, something like that. So I hope you liked the story. Please review it, so I can improve it next time, if there are some improvement suggestions. Have a great day.**


End file.
